Enyészetnek
by Itsushita
Summary: Ichigo haldoklik. Súlyos és végzetes baleset érte, amikor egy küldetésre indult és ezért a Shinigami-k a felelősek, akik viszont nem hajlandóak semmit sem tenni érte. Rosszindulatúságra és lelkiterrorra hajló Ichigo-n próbálnak segíteni a barátai...
1. Öklendezés

**Első Fejezet ; Öklendezés**

Kurosaki Ichigo fáradt szemekkel veselkedett az aznapi házi feladat mennyiségnek, ami jócskán meghaladta a szokottat. Ingerült borzongás futott végig gerincén, amint lenézett irányíthatatlanul reszkető kezeire. Átkozott remegés! Órák óta tartott és ezt nem tudta másra fogni, csak a régen bevett gyógyszerek hiányzó hatásaira. Ha ma is megkapta volna a fájdalomcsillapítókat, a Painkillert, nem lenne gondban az írással!

Halkan felnyögött, miközben egymáshoz koccanó ujjpercei közé kényszerítette tollát és nekilátott bepótolni azt a rengeteg tudást, amit a barátai leírtak neki és gyakran megpróbálták elmagyarázni, azonban akkora fejfájás mellett, gondolkozni nem tudott, nemhogy a tanulásra koncentrálni.

''Fiam, minden rendben van? Nincs szükséged segítség-''

''Nem, menni fog!'' üvöltött az ajtóban bánatosan ácsorgó apjára, aki egyetlen ideges pillantásból ki tudta olvasni, hogy fiának aznapra már teljesen elege van mindenből és mindenkiből. Mint az utóbbi pár napban. Csöndesen bólintott és magára hagyta Ichigot a szobában. A narancshajú fiú ingerülten pattant fel a székről, gyenge és vékony lábai fájdalmasan sikkantottak fel, de nem érdekelte őt sokáig.

_Miért nem tudnak békénhagyni? Nem értik, hogy csak nyugalomra van szükségem?_, bosszankodott magában, feszülten remegő gyomorral ült le az ágyra. Le kellett csillapítania az idegeit, ha nem akarta újra széthányni a padlót. Minden egyes másodperc, amit ebben a szobában töltött, egyre dühödtebbé és ingerültebbé tették idegeit.

Hirtelen felcsörrent mellette a telefon, dühödten ugrott fel az ágyról, ragadta meg a kis, ezüstös készüléket és vágta a falnak. Hangos reccsenésekkel és roppanásokkal ripityára tört, apró darabjai félénk csörgéssel bújtak meg a földön levő szőnyeg alatt vagy bútorok árnyékában. Ijedten rontott be a szoba ajtaján Isshin és nézett zavarodottan ácsorgó fia arcára. Miért tette ezt?

A torkában szilárd gombócként remegő feszültség felkapaszkodott könnycsatornáiba és ott robbantgatta magát darabokra. Hangos zokogásba kezdett, reszketeg teste felett elvesztett uralma alatt ernyedten omlott össze. Isshin kétségbeesetten vetette magát utána és kapta el fiát, mielőtt még a földre zuhan és keményen beüti magát valahova.

Annyi mindenen voltak túl. Szorosan körécsavarta karjait, magához húzta a szokatlanul, már-már abnormálisan könnyű testet. A fiú kulcscsontja és különösen a vállcsontja nyomta izmait. Bárcsak tudott volna segíteni fián, de úgy lökött vissza minden tanácsot vagy kérdést, mintha már csak a segítség gondolata is kínozta volna őt.

Hirtelen végeszakadt a keserves zokogás és szipogás gyenge remegése és zavarodott nyögések hulláma. Ingerült morgás döfött dobhártyájába és saját fia úgy taszította el magától, mint valami idegent, aki súlyosan megbántotta őt, nem csak testileg, de lelkileg is.

''Ne érj hozzám!'' rikácsolt nyers hangján és meredt dühödten borzongó idegzettel Isshinre, aki nem tudta eldönteni, hogy mit mondjon erre az egészre vagy éppen mit tegyen. Még soha, egyetlen egyszer sem tapasztalt fiától ekkora ellenállást. Ezért a történtekbe beletörödve felállt és még mielőtt a földön hagyta volna fiát, egy utolsó szomorú és kétségbeesett pillantást vetett rá. Némán becsukta maga után az ajtót és a két riadt kislányra nézett, akik végighallgatták a szobából kiszökő zajokat.

Yuzu, a legfiatalabb testvér a három közül, szőke tincsekkel keretezett arca kezdett az aggodalmasból átváltani valami igazán kétségbeesetté és tehetetlenné, ezüstös fényben csillogó könnyek gyűltek szeme sarkába és kívánkoztak kiszökni a fájdalomtól remegő felszínre. Karin, aki másodiknak mondhatta magát, csöndesen álldogált, sötétbarna íriszeit aggodalmasan vetetgette bátyjának ajtajára és próbált megküzdeni a megbújásra és támadásra feszülő idegeit. Szívesen rontott volna be a szobába és üvöltözött volna bátyjával, és egyben rohant volna a szobájába Yuzuval és ölelte volna át ikertestvérét.

Isshin csöndesen átölelte mind a két kislányt, mire mindannyiukból kitört a keserves sírás. Yuzut és Karint különösen megrendítette apjuk zokogása, hiszen anyjuk halálakor se látták ennyire sírni, mint most. Az egész könnyekben úszott már napok óta és mégis csak most változott viharos és dühödt hullámokká, zavargatták a békés otthon belsejét.

Isshin kicsit később csöndesen levezette a lányokat a nappaliba, akik azon nyomban bekapcsolták a televíziót, egymás ölelésében nézegették Kanonji legújabb műsorát. Még szép, hogy ennek az idióta pasasnak sikerült lefoglalnia a gyerekek figyelmét. Mély lélegzetet vett és próbálta végre kiegyengetni kusza gondolatait, melyek a súlyuk növekedtével egyre nagyobb csomóvá gubancolódtak.

Sajnálta, hogy aznapra nem esett be egyetlen páciens se. Pedig igazán örült volna annak, ha ugyanúgy lekötik a gondolatait, mint a lányokét... de inkább nem akart tőlük elvenni ezt a mennyei érzést. Csöndesen leült a konyhában levő két széknek egyikére és még az előbbieknél is komorabban kinézett az ablakon. Odakint minden a benti hangulattal együtt pendült. Szürke és fekete felhők gyászoltak az égen, ejtették hatalmas könnyeiket a földiekre. Sírtak a bánatért, sírtak a fájdalomért és sírtak az emlékekért.

A bejárati ajtó csöngője riasztotta fel nyugtalan álmából. Elaludt. Észre se vette, de úgy aludt el, hogy közben a gondolatait csitítgatta. Halkan felnyögött, miközben felállt és elindult kinyitni az ajtót. Nem lepődött meg, mikor az aggodalmas barátok arcát vélte felfedezni az ajtó túloldalán.

''Kurosaki-sama! Kurosaki-kunnal-'' kezdte az általában optimista narancssárga hajú lány, azonban a férfi türelmetlenül félbeszakította.

''Sajnálom, de most nem szabad zavarni. Tanul és... nem is tudom-''

''Minden rendben van, Kurosaki-sama? Annyira sápadt. Ichigo jól érzi magát?'' vonta össze szemöldökeit a hollófekete hajú lány, meredt szúros, mélykék íriszeivel a borostás férfire, aki előttük hirtelen vagy száz évet öregedett. Még sosem látta ilyen fáradtnak Ichigo apukáját. Az előző nap is meglátogatta, de... még nem volt ilyen elkeseredett. Tényleg nagyon gyötrik a történtek. Minden egyes nap telis-tele fájdalommal és a másik viszonzatlan családi szeretetével... gyűlöletével.

''Azt mondtam, minden rendben! Nem kell segíteni!'' hangzott fel a házból Ichigo ingerült hangja, barátai döbbenten nézték, ahogy egy pillantásra se méltatva elmegy az előszoba előtt, keresztül a konyhába. Isshin arcán egy izom zavarodottan rándult össze, míg félreállt a vendégek útjából és visszaballagott a konyhába. Csöndesen leült a székre és figyelte, amint fia gyenge, remegő kezével kinyitja a csapot és a zuhogó víz alá nyomja fejét. Ősz lángjaiban nyaldosó tincseit sötétre festették a víz gyengéd kezei, simogatták bőrét gondoskodóan.

Ingerült ragyogással a szemében nézett apjára, aki csöndesen figyelte arcát, minden mozdulatát. Már csak a jelenléte is bosszantotta. Érezte, ahogy fejében a sajgás eléri maximális erejét, verdeste koponyájának egyenetlen felszínét, ezzel még a szokásosnál is több fájdalmat csikarva ki magából.

''Adj Painkillert! Nem bírom ezt a kibaszott fejfájást!'' üvöltött apjára, mire az éppen konyha mellett elhaladó Rukia megtorpant, a fiú mellé trappolt és akkora pofont leadott a srác tarkójára, hogy barátja kibillent egyensúlyából. A mosdó szegélyét elkapva szerezte vissza lába fölötti uralmat, fogcsikorgatva meredt az apró lányra. Hirtelen megragadta Rukia torkát és a szemközti falnak taszította. Isshin sietősen segítette fel Rukiát, és meredt szigorúan a fiára.

''A felső polcon megtalálod. Ne merészelj még egyszer így bánni Rukiával, mert ezek után ne csodálkozz, ha senki se fog a továbbiakban melléd állni'' préselte össze ajkait. Ichigo fájdalomtól eltorzult vigyort vakolt dermedt arcára és bevett három szem tablettát a legerősebb fájdalomcsillapítóból.

''Mert mintha nagyon szükségem lenne barátokra! Szaros Soul Society is csak vonogatni tudta a vállát azok után, ami velem történt! De ti már csak tudjátok, mert onnan valósiak vagytok!'' sántikált ki a konyhából és éppen a húgaira pillantott, könnyáztatta arcukra, elég okot adtak neki arra, hogy elhúzza a csíkot "otthonából". Mi a francért tartották őt még mindig itt? Semmi értelme nem volt.

Miközben lépkedett felfelé a lépcsőkön, erősen szorongatta a korlátot, amit a "baleset" után következő egy héten belül felépítettek, csak miatta. Érezte, hgy újra elfogja az émelygés és a hányinger. Megszaporázta bizonytalan lépteit, ezzel még az eddigieknél is több hibát követve. Azonban még mielőtt eljuthatott volna a fürdőszobába, elvesztette a lábai fölötti uralmat és hatalmasat esett. Karjai a teste alá szorultak, hangos nyögést erőltetett ki magából, miközben próbálta előszedni könnyű felsőteste alól végtagjait.

Orihime azonnal segítségére sietett, de amint bőréhez ért, minden idege ingerülten rándult össze.

''Ne érj hozzám! Megoldom!'' üvöltött rá teli torokból és hangosabb morgások kíséretében, de sikerült négykézlábra emelkednie. A falnak vetett háttal lekuporodott és várta, míg minden ereje visszatér végtagjaiba. Orihime csöndesen figyelte, ahogy barátja egyre jobban növekvő ingerlékenységgel viselkedik másokkal. Miért vált Kurosaki-kun ennyire... elviselhetetlen személlyé? Annyira aggresszív és rosszindulatú lett azóta...

Újabb érzékeny remegés futott végig izmain. Szemmel láthatóan felborzolódtak tarkóján levő tincsek és ettől a késztetéstől a fiú tőle szokatlanul gyorsan felpattant és a saját szobájába sietett. Hangosan becsapta maga mögött az ajtót és újra a könyvei fölé hajolt. A felét sikerült megoldania. Ennyi elég is volt neki, hogy az ágyra dobja magát gyengén.

Magában morgott egyet és megdörzsölte száraz szemeit. Isten, hogy utálta a gigait. Pontosan, mintha szarba kényszerítették volna hegektől és sebektől megkínzott lelkét. Nem volt neki annyi elég, hogy a lelkének teste mindenhol sérült volt... nem még gigaiba is kényszerítették, ami minden sérülését visszatükrőzte! Ettől kapta fel hamar a vizet. És hogy Soul Society meg sem mozdította az ujját azért, hogy jobb legyen neki egy kicsit. El kellett viselnie a fájdalmakat, az Élők Világában levő terhet és még a...

Szemére fektette vékony karját, hogy eltakarhassa azt a kevéske fényt is, ami átszűrődött a felhők vastag paplanán. Mélyet sóhajtott, ahogy próbálta megnyugtatni húrként feszülő idegzeteit... nem szívesen üvöltözött a húgaival vagy a húgai előtt. Mindig megbánta utána, de nem maradt szíve, hogy bocsánatot kérjen utána, mert később úgy is újrakezdődött minden.

Isshin a lehető legcsöndesebben nézett be a szobába. Ichigo mélyen, halkan horkolt, hetek óta most először aludt ilyen jól. Karjával eltakarta a szemhéján át besütő napfényt, ezért nem látta fia nyugodt és angyali arcát. Némán lehajolt és óvatosan puszit nyomott fia homlokára. Hogy szerette még a történtek ellenére is! Értette és próbált segíteni, de... olyan csökönyös volt, hogy elfogadja az elé kinyújtott kezet... néha meg se látta és csak elhaladt mellette.

Halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és nézte, amint Orihime halkan és cserbenhagyottan felsóhajt, leballagott a lépcsőkön. Mit kezdjen a barátaival, akik ugyanannyira aggódtak Ichigoért, mint a saját családja? Ők négyen, öten, hatan vagy akár százan is egy olyan sajátos és nyugalmas családot alkottak, mint a Kurosaki család. Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Chad és Renji. Meg még talán az a pár Shinigami, akik Soul Societyban intézkednek. Őket is legalább olyan borzasztóan megrendíti Ichigo lelki állapota, mint őt magát.

''Hogy van Ichigo?'' kérdezte aggodalmasan Rukia, mikor meglátta a kissé higgadtabban közelítő Isshint.

''Alszik. A tőle telhető legmélyebben''

''Ráfér. Hihetetlen, hogy képes volt egyáltalán ilyen állapotban tanulni. De ahogy elnéztem... jól ment neki. Csak nagyon morcos-''

''Szerintem nagyon szépen mutattad be Kurosaki viselkedését. A morcos, nem eléggé kifejező. Bunkó, önző és hihetetlenül érzéketlen lett! Ezt mindannyiunknak le kell egyelőre nyelni. De be kell vallanunk; valahol igaza van. A ti hibátok Shinigami, hogy ez történt-'' mutatott a hollófekete hajú lányra Ishida.

''Jó tudom! És nem győzöm bizonygatni az igazatokat a felsőbb rangú shinigami-knál, de ez ellen semmit sem tehetek addig, míg nem adnak rá parancsot! Ha közbeszólok-''

''Kurosaki is mindig ezt tette, nem? Ha neki még nemet is mondott Soul Society, akkor is a saját feje után ment! Így mentett meg téged és mentette meg Orihimet! Ezen gondolkozz el, Shinigami! Kurosaki sok mindent megtett értünk!'' tolta feljebb szemüvegét az orrán. Orihime csöndesen csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez.

''Most biztosan azt kéri tőlünk szavak nélkül, hogy cselekedjünk ő érte! Menjünk Soul Societyba és beszéljünk újra a kapitányokkal. Kurotsuchi vagy Unohana Kapitány biztosan örömmel segít nekünk. Urahara-san is segíteni fog'' suttogta gyengén remegő hanggal a lány. Yuzu és Karin érdeklődően, élesen csillogó szemekkel hallgatták a beszélgetést. Ők már készenálltak cselekedni és talán a jelenlétükkel rengeteget dobhatnak a dolgok menetén. Bólintással jeleztek egymásnak és Karin magabiztosan felpattant a kanapéról.

''Ichi-niinek ránk is szüksége van! Veletek tartunk Soul Societyba!'' Isshin döbbenten meredt a lányra. Nem akarta ilyennek látni. Éppen most készültek elutazni a lelkek élővilágába... nem hagyhatta, hogy mind a kettő magára erőltesse a két-három világ súlyát!

''Nem szeretném, hogy egyedül menjetek Soul Societyba-''

''Ott lesz velünk Rukia, Orihime, Ishida és Chad is! Nem megyünk egyedül'' vonta össze szemöldökét szigorúan Karin. Isshin néma könyörgésbe fogott tekintetével Rukiához intézve pillantásait, aki megértette, miért akarja olyan nehezen elengedni a gyerekeit.

''Tudjátok, Ichigonak szüksége van azért a közelségetekre. Meg Isshin-san sem tudja minden percét Ichigoval tölteni. Mi lesz, ha senki sincs itthon, de Ichigonak szüksége van segítségre?'' fordult gyengéd szemekkel a lányokhoz Rukia, de Karin gyorsan a magyarázatai alá vágott.

''Urahara is tud rá vigyázni. Semmi kedvem tovább hallgatni... mellesleg szerintem apa is gyakran kirohanna miatta ebből a világból. Három hónapot ilyen környezetben tölteni, maga a pokol. Nem akarok rosszat mondani Ichi-niiről, de már a verejték kiver, ha a közelébe kerülök!'' fűzte keresztbe mellkasa előtt a karjait.

''Karin! Ha nagyon muszáj, én itt maradok. Nem szeretném egyedül hagyni Ichi-niit, főleg nem most! Neki szüksége van ránk. Mindannyiunkra'' szólt közbe Yuzu. Rukia legyőzötten nézett Isshinre, akinek ehhez már nem volt több szava. Még mindig nem tetszett neki a tudat, hogy két lánya közül egyet Soul Societyban kell tudnia, de legalább Yuzu itt maradt, hogy segítsen. Csöndesen bólintott.

Az emeleten hirtelen valami hangosan csattant a földön. Nem is csattant, dobbant. Mintha valami nagy leesett volna. Ijedten sietett fel, maga mögé gyűrve a többieket és hogy biztos legyen a dolgában, először a sajátja, lányai szobájába kukkantott be, utána a fürdőszobába és végül Ichigoéba. Nagyon remélte, hogy valami felett átsiklott a tekintete és nem is szívesen ébresztette volna fel a fiát feleslegesen. Óvatosan benyitott.

A szoba közepén Ichigo feküdt az oldalát markolászva, ajkait felhúzva a fogairól. Leesett az ágyról? Isshin sietősen a fiához lépkedett és gyengéden felültette, mire Ichigo a szájához kapott. Ijedten tekintett apjára.

''Hányni fog-'' még mielőtt befejezhette volna a mondatot, szájából erőteljesen kirobbant a megemésztett, kevéske étel. Meglepetten emelte fel hónaljánál fogva fiát és segítette ki a fürdőszobába. Ichigo szájából mindeközben folyamatosan csöpögött az epe és nyál keverék. Ahogy elérték a mosdót, fia szokottnál erőteljesebben lökte el magát tőle és csapta be maga mögött a fürdőszoba ajtaját. Isshin mereven nézte az ajtót és hallgatta az öklendezést, kikényszerített hányás hangját. Mélyet sóhajtott és nekilátott feltakarítani a mocskot.

''Máris indulunk. Nem szeretnénk sokáig láb alatt lenni és várni, hogy történjen valami'' mondta komoran Rukia, mindenki egyetértően bólintott. Isshin csöndesen Karinra pillantott, aki határozottan és kifejezetten erősen biccentett egyet. Elhatározta. Ennél többet egyikük sem tehet.

''Rendben. Karin. Vigyázz magadra!'' mosolygott haloványan a fekete hajú lányra, aki szemét forgatva ölelte át apját. ''Nem ajánlom nektek srácok, hogy egyetlen karcolást is találjak rajta, mikor hazaér!'' vigyorgott szadistán a barátokra, akik fegyelmezetten húzták ki magukat.

''Értettük!''

**Első Fejezet Vége**


	2. Láz

**Második Fejezet - Láz**

Lüktető fájdalom koponyájában súrolta agyának minden pórusát és követelték a napi gyógyszeradagjukat. Azonban az előző napi események elvették a kedvét mindentől. Inkább fetrengett ágyában és meredt a semmibe vagy próbálkozott újra és újra az alvással, mint hogy lemenjen a földszintre és bámulja ostobán a televíziót. A meredés valamennyire még sikerült neki, de az alvással való küszködést gyorsan feladta. Képtelen volt nyugton maradni. Minden izma mozgásért sopánkodott, de nem volt képes rá. A gigaial nem csak az volt a baj, hogy nem tett jót lelki testének; csaknem használhatatlan volt mozgás terén. Komoly erőfeszítésekbe került a járás is. Minden egyes mozdulatára erősen koncentrálnia kellett, mert különben elveszett az uralma a test fölött.

- Fiam. Kérlek, legalább ezt az egy szelet pirítóst edd meg! - nyitott be apja újra, hogy leellenőrizze, fia megette-e az íróasztalára kikészített tálcán levő kenyeret. Hozzá se nyúlt. Ichigo ingerült ragyogással a szemében nézett Isshinre, amint kezében a tálcával lekuporodik az ágy mellé és darabokra tépdesi a kihűlt ételt.

- Mit nem értesz azon, hogy nem kérem?! Nem vagyok éhes! - vicsorgott apjára elutasítóan és fekvő helyzetben az oldalára fordult. Isshin reményvesztetten sóhajtott egyet és leengedte a pirítós darabot tartó kezét.

- Ichigo. Örülök, hogy a lelked még nem éhes, de a gigainak szüksége van némi táplálékra. Ha nem gondoskodsz róla, éhen fog halni - homlokán a ráncok mélyültek, amikor fia látszólag nem figyelt rá. Tudta, hogy minden szavát magába szívja fia, de hogyan vehette volna rá, hogy tegyen is úgy?

- Nekem mindegy. Jobb is lenne, ha meghalna. Legalább egy percet sem kell tovább töltenem benne! - morgott érzelemmentes hangon Ichigo, továbbra sem felengedve zárkózott álláspontját. Isshin nem akarta feladni, ezért a tálcát visszatette a helyére. Csöndesen az ajtóhoz lépkedett, de még mielőtt magára hagyta volna a fiút, még megfordult.

- Karin és barátaid Soul Societyba mentek miattad. Próbálnak megoldást találni az esetedre. Én elmentem dolgozni, de Yuzu még itthon lesz. Kérlek, legalább hagyd, hogy ő segítsen rajtad... nem akart téged egyedül hagyni - motyogta csöndesen. Ichigo nem érzett ezekért semmilyen konkrétat. Már-már olyannak tűnt, mint aki elvárta, hogy barátai ezt tegyék. Azonban Yuzu megnyugtatta. A húga miatta maradt, mert nem akarta, hogy bátyja egyedül legyen ebben a mocskos házban.

Isshin tudta, hogy fiának állapota minden egyes nappal romlik. Erre nem is kellett több magyarázat, mint a tegnapi események sorozata. Ichigo eddig is fájlalta fejét, ugyanígy sajogtak a végtagjai, de még sosem hányt. Ez már rosszabbodó teljesítményt mutatott fel. Ichigo lelke észrevétlenül ugyan, de folyamatosan hanyatlott. Igazat mondott, mikor kimondta, hogy örül, fia még nem éhezik. Az a hollowvá válás egyik jele lett volna. Azonban még látszólag közel sem állt ehhez az állapothoz. Urahara speciális gigai-a bevált. Ez a póttest nem csak arra kellett, hogy Ichigo még látható maradjon pár emberi barát számára, hanem lassította a hollowfikáció folyamatát. Harmadik különleges feladat pedig a cselekvés-képtelenítés volt. Ha Ichigo bármilyen erőszakos vagy agresszív támadásra készült, a gigai egyszerűen megszakította a benne levő lélek és maga a szervezet izmai közötti kapcsolatot, ezzel teljesen mozgásképtelenné téve.

Yuzu csöndesen leült a kanapéra és még egy utolsó pillantást vetett az órára. Már két órája, hogy apja elment dolgozni, Karin pedig egy egész dimenzióval odébb tartózkodott. Még sosem érezte magát ennyire magányosnak, annak ellenére, hogy Ichigo az emeleten tartózkodott. Némán bekapcsolta a tévét és megnézte az aznapi híreket. Nem volt semmi különös benne, de nem is figyelt rá annyira.

- Yuzu... - hangzott fel egy elfulladó és gyengén remegő hang. Ijedten fordult a lépcsők felé, ahol a gyengén reszkető és imbolygó bátyja próbált lejutni a lépcsőkön. A tegnapi napon jóval romlott az állapota. Nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy hamarosan járni nem lesz képes.

- Kérlek... - fulladt sziszegésbe a hangja, miközben kibicsaklott bokájára nehezedett a súlya.

- Segíts... - ez volt az első alkalom, hogy ő maga kért segítséget, így mintha puskacsőből lőtték volna ki, rohant bátyjához és hagyta, hogy csaknem egész súlyát ráterhelje. Még így sem tűnt túl soknak. Hálásan sóhajtott fel Ichigo, amikor Yuzu segített neki rendesen, megfelelően elhelyezkedni a kanapén.

Óvatosan a fiú homlokára helyezte tenyerét. Szinte égette. Tűz forró volt az egész teste. Nem is nézett ki jobban, mint ahogy az előbb, messziről látta. Ichigo mirigyei lelkesen hányták magukból a verejtéket, síkosították be a bőrét. Gyorsan elsietett lázmérőért, majd a kezében szorongatva visszarohant. Bátyja kíváncsian nyitotta ki szemeit és terelődtek a lázmérőre. Ajkát lebiggyesztette és azon keresztül zihált tovább. Mellkasa fájdalmasan emelkedett és süllyedt, úgy érezte, mintha ólmot emelgetne rajta. Újra megkörnyékezte a hányinger.

- Ichi-nii, kérlek! Hadd rakjam be a lázmérőt! - szólongatta gyengéden a kislány, mire Ichigo engedelmesen ellazította izmait és hagyta, hogy a válláról lecibálják rövid ujjú pólóját. Hónaljához dugta a kis mérőt a lány, majd sietősen megint otthagyta a kanapén a fiút. Ichigo hallotta, hogy a konyhában szed elő valamit, majd a csapot megnyitotta.

A lázmérő hangos csipogással jelzett, mire a szőke kislány se perc alatt ott termett. Homlokát ráncolva nézett az apró képernyőre és fekete számadataira.

_Biztosan csak téved a gép... ennyi nem lehet!_,gondolta és aggodalmasan rohant el a vonalas telefonhoz és írogatta be apjának kórházi számát. Ritkán járt be az irodába, de most ezúttal oda kellett mennie.

- Apa! Ichi-niinek nagyon magas láza van! - a vonal túlsó oldaláról érkező szavak miatt elnémult, majd újra megszólalt, közben végig bólogatott.

- Nem tudom... egy perc, megnézem - válaszolt és már el is tűnt a lépcsőfordulón. Hamarosan a kezében a tálcával tért vissza és torpant meg a telefonkagyló előtt.

- Igen, megette... pontosan 42C°-os láza van - újabb csönd következett és a túlsóvonalról érkező válasz búgása. - A felső polcon, egy barna színű üvegdobozban, amire az van írva, hogy Coldex. Antibiotikum. Értem. Minél hamarabb érj haza, Apa. Szia! - azzal már le is csapta a telefont és elsietett a gyógyszerért.

Ichigo halkan morgott egyet, mikor érezte, hogy húga óvatosan megérinti a kezét. Szemei fáradtan nyíltak ki és terelődtek egy pohár vízre, ami szinte már csak az ezüstös, átlátszó fényével vonzotta magához. Óvatosan, lassan felült és remegő kezébe vette, habár Yuzu még mindig segített neki tartani. Mikor húga felmutatta előtte némán a fehér színű gyógyszert, fogait erősen összeszorította. Nem akart újabb adag gyógyszert kihányni!

- Ichi-nii, szükséged van erre! Ettől le fog menni a lázad - mosolygott bátorítóan a kislány, de csakis ezért tátotta ki száját gyengén. Húga óvatosan a nyelvére helyezte a gyógyszert és az ajkaihoz segítette a poharat. Megbillentette, mire pár csepp ugyan kárba veszett, de nagyrésze megtette dolgát. Vizet érezni száraz torkán olyan érzés volt Ichigonak, mint amilyen egy rózsának a sivatag közepén.

Csöndesen visszafeküdt. Yuzu hamarosan megjelent egy vastag takaróval a kezében, gondoskodóan bátyjára terítette és minden lyukas szegletét betömítette. Ichigo arca fájdalmasan megrándult, mikor vizes törülközőt raktak homlokára, ami nagyjából enyhített a testében lángoló forróságon.

- Köszönöm... Yuzu - suttogta elzsibbadt ajkakkal és hallgatta a folyamatosan halkuló tévét. Yuzu biztosan miatta halkította le. Fáradtan felsóhajtott.

- Kérlek... hangosítsd vissza... - zihálta bizonytalan hanggal, mire a televízió visszanyerte eredeti hangerejét. Megnyugtatta. Nem kellett saját lihegését hallgatnia. Lassan a gyógyszertől mély és zavaros vizű álomba süllyedt.

_A jelvénye hangosan felkárogott, szemei sárgán villogni kezdtek, amint egy hollow érkeztét jelezte. Ichigo és Rukia egymásra pillantottak, és mintha versenyeztek volna, kirobbantak a testükből. Ichigo türelmetlenül a szájába nyomta Kont, aki hangos köhögéssel ébresztette fel a testet. _

_- Viselkedjél, Kon! - szólt rá halvány mosolyra húzva száját Ichigo és a hollófekete hajú lány után vetette magát. Persze, mindig neki kellett viselkednie! Mikor pedig Ichigo nézegette a pornóújságokat, neki kussolnia és hallgatnia kellett, mert az ő teste nem állt többől egy plüss oroszlánnál. Persze, a kisebbeket mindenki könnyen bántja! Haragosan kisietett a Kurosaki-házból és elindult a szokásos útvonalán. Ma is biztosan talál egy szép bigét, akit felszedhet. Szép, nagy és kerek dinnyékkel! Már a nyála csorgott a gondolatokon. _

_Egyszer csak, nem messze tőle egy shinigami egyenruhás fickó jelent meg, azonban valami nem stimmelt vele. Az arcát félig hollow maszk borította. Vörösen villogó szemével Konra nézett, mint aki már a pillantásával készen állna őt felfalni. A kis oroszlán gazdája félénken felnyögött. Nem szokta meg, hogy egy félig shinigami és félig hollow külsejű férfi így nézzen rá. Méghozzá rá! _

_Ijedten kezdett vissza, az ellentétes irányba rohanni, azonban a hollow-shinigami elé ugrott. Rémülten rándult hátra az hirtelen felényúló kard elől. Honnan a fenéből került elő egy zanpakutou? Kétségbeesetten próbált szabadulni ettől a hihetetlenül erős ellenféltől, aki látszólag shinigami volt, azonban belseje rothadt és... hát, hollow. _

_Ahogy megfordult, hogy újabb futásba eredjen, a hollow újra elétermett, de ezúttal egy jobb öklöst is küldött a gyomrába. Kon öklendezve repült hátra és csapódott egy fába. A fa törzséből hatalmas kéreg darabok és szálkák robbantak ki. A shinigami-hollow hangos kacagással döfött előre zanpakutoujával... _

_Kon megdermedt lihegése közben. Émelygett, szemei folyton az ellentétes irányba mozdultak, mint akarta, de megtalálta azt amit keresett. A penge egyenest a mellkasába vezetett. Még mielőtt kirobbant volna az emberi test torkán keresztül, érezte, hogy a szív hűvösen dobbant még egyet. _

_Ichigo fájdalomtól vonagló izmokkal a mellkasához kapott és még mielőtt észbekaphatott volna a föld felé zuhant. Rukia ijedten ugrott utána és vizsgálta meg a félig oszladozó félben levő fekete egyenruhát. A ruha...! Ichigo szemei félénken keresték meg a lány körvonalát, miközben markai még mindig a mellkasát tapogatták, karmolászták. A semmiből egy mély és rettentően súlyos vágás került elő, ahogy a shinigami egyenruha teljesen lelohadt felsőtestéről. Karmazsin bugyogott elő mélyen búgó hanggal és festették be a lány kezeit és fiú irányíthatatlanul remegő izmait. _

_A semmiből Orihime került elő és rohant feléjük. Arcán őszinte aggodalom és rettegés tükröződött, ahogy a hangosan lihegő fiúra és a fölötte görnyedő lányra terelődtek szemei. Óvatosan letérdelt és megvizsgálta a súlyos sérülést. Azonnal gyógyításnak kezdett, miközben csöndesen elmagyarázta, hogyan került ide. _

_- Én és Ishida-kun éppen együtt sétálgattunk a kedvenc fagylaltozónkhoz, amikor megéreztük Kurosaki-kun reiatsuját és meredek veszteségét. Ishida-kun hozott el ide ilyen gyorsan, azt mondta, hogy miközben én meggyógyítalak, megkeresi sérülésed okát... úgy gondolja, hogy történt valami a testeddel... - Ichigo fájdalomtól összeránduló arccal ejtette a fa törzsére fejét. _

_- Kurosaki-san teste meghalt - közölte velük csöndesen Urahara. Az előbb saját szemeivel látta, ahogy a testet leszúrja egy újabb kísérleti alany. Némán a fiúhoz ballagott és gyengéden megérintette mellkasát. _

_- Hamarosan minden erejét elveszti. Lelke nem akar szabadulni erről a helyről, ezért mielőtt hollowvá változna, elküldöm Soul Societyba. Hamarosan ott találkozunk - mosolygott gyengéden a fiúra. Ichigo némán bólintott. A seb nem is olyan sokára be is gyógyult, azonban új érzés váltotta fel ezt: kegyetlenül hasogató és vérszomjas éhség. Urahara könnyedén érintette homlokához a zanpakutou markolatának hegyét, mikor megérezte lelkének teljes feloldozását. Mintha több száz láncot szaggattak volna le róla, amik a shinigami erejének elvesztése óta megkörnyékezték. _

_Rukia csöndesen figyelte, ahogy a Pokol Lepkére hasonlító szárnyas bogár gyengéd szárnycsapásokkal megkerüli Uraharat és lassan felé veszi az irányt. Érdeklődően nyújtotta ki érte kezét, mire a fekete-gyöngyházkék színben vibráló lélek leszállt rá. Halvány mosolyra húzta száját és az arcához érintette a lepke egyik szárnyát, mire az érzékenyen megremegett. Kezét lendületesen az ég felé emelte, a pillangó szárnyai a levegőbe kaptak és az ég felé rebbent egész teste. El kell indulnia Soul Societyba, hogy ott fogadhassa Ichig_ót_. _

Ichigo rémülten rezdült össze, amikor apja gyengéden megrázta vállát. Tanácstalanul nézett rá, majd a tévére, ami még mindig csak neki beszélt hangosan. Olyan mélyen elnyomta az álom, hogy alig akart felébredni? Ingerülten húzta el száját, miközben az apjára nézett. Végre úgy aludhatott, mint még soha és erre felriasztják?! _Nagyon remélem, hogy nyomós oka volt rá!_, gondolta. Isshin szomorkásan emelte orra elé a poharat, másik kezében a Painkillert. Nem! Azt nem kéri! Még így is a hányinger környékezte meg, semmi szüksége nem volt láz közben hányni!

- Muszáj. Utána kapsz még Coldex-et, de kérlek! - Ichigo ingerülten morgott egyet és végül szájába tette gyengén remegő kezével a gyógyszereket. A víz újra hűvösen csillapította mellkasában lángoló lázt. Hamarosan érezte az antibiotikum különös mellékhatását. Szemhéjai újra súlyosak és elviselhetetlenül csábítóan akartak lecsukódni. Yuzu kicserélte a homlokára rakott vizes törülközőt, ezzel még kegyetlenebbül taszítva őt az álom felé. Gyengén, ziháltan felsóhajtott és újra a takaró forró ölelésébe bújt.

Isshin halványan mosolygott, miközben nézte fia láztól kipirult arcát és vízcseppektől fáradtan csillogó tincseket. Azonban a lelkének újabb romlása nem tetszett neki. Hányinger, láz... mi jön még? Nem hitte volna, hogy tényleg ilyen komolyan fog romlani Ichigo állapota. Nagyon remélte, hogy Rukiáék hamarosan találnak megoldást Ichigo állapotára. Soul Society tartozott nekik ezzel.

**Soul Societyban...**

Karin összevont szemöldökkel torpant meg a hosszú, vörös hajú hadnagy előtt, akinek teste minden egyes porcikáját tetoválás díszítette. Mintha már látta volna Ichigo környékén. Orihime megragadta a kislány kezét és egy másik szobába vezette. Rukia szobájába. Csöndesen nézegette a Chappy rajzokat, amiket Rukia keltett életre ügyetlen ujjaival. _Ennek a lánynak semmilyen rajzérzéke nincs!_, gondolta elhúzott ajkakkal és Orihimére, Ishidara éc Chadre terelte tekintetét. Látszólag ők is ugyanezt gondolták, ugyanis homlokukon egyszerre mélyültek a ráncok.

Az ajtó kinyilt és egy fekete színű lepke indult útjára. Karin elgondolkozva nézegettek a lepke egyenetlen és cifra útját, gyönyörű szárnyrebbenéseit és az azúrkék vibrálását szárnyai körül. Határozottan látott már ehhez hasonlót. Emlékezett, az Élők Világában és a szobájában.

Döbbenten rándult össze, amikor Orihime csöndesen a vállára ejtette kezét. Tanácstalanul nézett fel rá, a fájdalomtól elsötétült arcra, a vészesen, könnyektől csillogó szemekre. Rossz emlékek? Apukája még nem magyarázta el nekik, hogy milyen fajta lepke volt ez. Azonban amikor meglátta, látszott rajta, hogy minden idegzete megfeszül és valami egészen különös kívánkozik kifelé belőle. És annak ellenére, hogy ő és Yuzu már tudtak a Shinigami-król, Hollow-król, meg mindenről, nem mesélte el nekik, hogy ezek meg mik és mire valók.

- A neve Pokol Lepke - fonta keresztbe mellkasán karjait a vörös hajú ananászfej. - Ezek... hát, tulajdonképpen kísérők és hírhordozók. Ezekkel tudunk üzeneteket küldeni egymásnak az egyik legegyszerűbb úton. Ha veszélyben vagyunk - magyarázta könnyed hangnemben. Karin akkor sem értette az egészet. Az üzeneteket elmagyarázza, hogy miért kell, de a kísérést már nem?

- Kiket szoktak kísérni? - kérdezett rá végül, mire Orihime szomorúan rándult össze. Komolyan, szívesen elkerülte volna a kérdést és a választ is, de ezek szerint a kislány nem úgy gondolkodott, mint ő. Ezért csöndesen nézegette tovább a Chappy rajzokat és próbálta kizárni fejéből a beszélgetés hangjait.

- Shinigamikat. És a lelkeket - válaszolt komorabban Rukia. - Mikor egy Shinigami át akar menni a Senkai kapun, ezeket a lepkéket küldik mellé, hogy elkísérjenek. Ha nem lennének mellettünk az alagút seprője... kilökne minket - húzta el a száját. Már nem egyszer volt része ilyen "balesetben".

- És a lelkek? - húzta-vonta tovább a témát a fekete hajú kislány. Látszólag előle se lehetett elrejteni az ilyen dolgokat. Ezért Rukia vonakodva, de tovább mesélte a Pokol Lepkék feladatát. ''Amikor elvégezzük a Konsót (szertartás=amikor egy lelket a túlvilágra küldenek) egy lelken, Pokol Lepkék formáját veszik fel. Tulajdonképpen a Lepkéken belül utaznak-''

- Szóval Ichigo jött meglátogatni akkor minket? - kerekedtek ki a lány szemei. Mindenki döbbenten fordult hozzá, Karinhoz, aki elgondolkozva, lelkileg a sírás és zuhanás szakadékán ácsorgott, de testileg közel állt az öklendezéshez. De elvileg akkor nem a lepkén belül kellett volna lennie? A lepkének nem elszállítania kellett volna előbb?

- Azt mondod, hogy mielőtt idejött volna, még elment hozzátok? Ez meg... - hitetlenkedett Renji, ezért Rukia gyorsan átvette helyette a szót.

- Valamit én sem mondtam el, de ha nagyon lényeges, akkor majd elmesélem. Egyelőre menjünk Kurotsuchi Kapitányhoz... hátha tud ezzel kapcsolatban mondani valamit - ráncolta homlokát, mindenki összezavarodva bámult rá. Végül mindannyian rábólintottak. Csöndesen elindultak, kifelé a Kuchiki-házból...

_Nekem ez az egész nem tetszik_, gondolta Karin homlokráncolás közben.


	3. Feledés

**Harmadik Fejezet ; Feledés**

_"Minden illat, minden hang és minden fény a szívére összpontosult, mintha többé nem akarna kiszabadulni belőle. Minden illat mézédes aromaként járta át pórusait, ébresztették fel rég kihunyt vágyait. Minden hang az angyalok hárfájának húrjaiból születtek és állandó kötegekként, szalagokban keringőztek. Minden fény megvilágította lelohadt lelkének sötét árnyalatait és bontották le róla a fájdalmakat. _

_Mégis, annak ellenére, hogy mily csodás és gyönyörű élményt varázsolt neki a természet, amiben mindennek meg van a maga dolga, nem akart eltávozni. Ösztönei sürgették, ahogy ez a különös és meglepően érzékeny test is máshová kívánkozott, ő maga maradásra kényszerítette..."_

- Fiam, ébredj fel! - üvöltött fejébe az apja, mire ingerülten szorította kezét a másik karjára, nem mintha olyan nagyon sokat tudott volna ezzel ártani neki. Szemhéjai dühödten pattantak fel és találkozott Isshin sötétbarna, aggodalmas íriszeivel. Torkát valami elszorította, alig jutott levegőhöz. Ijedten hajolt előre és hányta ki még azt a keveset is, amit tegnap leerőltetett a torkán. Egész testében remegett, nem bírta megtartani a saját súlyát, vagyis azt, amennyi megmaradt a súlyából. Apja kapta fel a karjaiba és segítette ki a földszinti mosdóba.

_Kibaszott test... miért nem maradhattam Soul Societyban?!_, gondolta ingerülten.

Isshin csöndesen visszasietett a nappaliba, kezében a felmosóronggyal és még pár fertőtlenítővel. Némán feltakarította az epét, de előtte inkább kinyitott egy ablakot. Az epe savanykás szaga a szemét kezdte csípni. Aznap már másodszorra kellett felébresztenie fiát, nehogy belefulladjon saját hányásába. Miért nem működik egyetlen gyógyszer se? Az antibiotikumnak le kellett volna vinnie a lázat, ahogy a később beadott fenicilinnek is hatnia kellett volna.

A vécé hangja sodródott felé. Szerencsére már be is fejezte a takarítást. Ichigo imbolygott elő gyengén remegő lábakkal. Ostobaságnak tűnt az ötlet Uraharától, hogy tartsák itt Ichig_ót_. Már csak azért is, mert fia azelőtt Vaizard volt. Nála nagyobb az esély, hogy hollow-vá válik az Élők Világában, mint bárki másnál. Újra meg kell vizsgálni őt... nem tetszik neki, hogy most már a legapróbb dolgokat is visszaöklendezik, mint például a vizet.

Oda akart menni Ichigóhoz, hogy segítsen neki a járásban, de ő a tőle telhető legerősebben nyomta el magától. Nem szólt semmit, de az arcára kiülő undorból és gyűlöletből könnyedén megértette, hogy semmi keresnivalója nincs a közelében. Azért árgus szemekkel figyelte, hátha mégiscsak szüksége van egy kis támogatásra. Miközben Ichigo reszkető végtagokkal visszafeküdt a kanapéra és újabb mély alvásra készülődött, Isshin visszavonult a konyhába és onnan nézett kifelé. Kezében pörgette a telefont, és reménykedett, hogy valamelyik beteg felhívja. Vagy legalább Kisuke.

Szemeit fáradtan lehunyta. Mióta Yuzu elment bevásárolni, Ichigo azóta ilyen mogorva. Egyedül a húgát engedte a közelébe, de ő nem tudott rendesen a járásban segédkezni! Hogyan várhatta el Ichigo a húgától, hogy kitámogassa a mosdóba, ha szüksége van rá? Egyáltalán nem találta jó ötletnek magára hagyni őket. Már csak a tudat is, hogy bármelyik percben Ichigo szervezete összeomolhat.

Kétségbeesetten sóhajtott fel. Hirtelen felszólalt a telefon a kezében. Ijedten kapott a gombhoz, mielőtt még megnézte volna, hogy ki az.

- Kurosaki Isshin... -

- Isshin! Megérkeztek a legújabb eredmények a gigai felől. Nem túl bizakodó - szólalt fel a vonal túlsó oldalán barátja, Kisuka hangja. - Kurosaki-sannak pár napra vissza kéne térnie Soul Societyba, ahol új erőre kaphat lelke. Ha nem teszi két napon belül, a gigai test meghal - Isshin szomorúan hunyta le szemeit. Most meg már a fiának is távol kell lennie tőle. Megeshet vele, hogy talán bezárja pár napra a Klinika kapuit és Yuzuval együtt elutaznak Soul Societyba. Azért nem bánta annyira, hogy el kell menni a lelkek világába, hogyha arról az oldalról gondolt rá, hogy csakis a fiáért teszi.

- Isshin... - szólt bele a telefonba Urahara. Túl sokáig gondolkozott.

- Rendben. Elő tudod készíteni a Senkaimont nekem és Yuzunak. Ichig_ót_ előreküldöm - dörzsölte meg szemeit, hallotta, ahogy Urahara szól Tessainak, Jintának és Ururunak, de nem értette mit mond nekik. Biztosan csak szólt nekik, hogy készítsék elő a kaput.

- Rendben Isshin. Meddig fogsz Soul Societyban tartózkodni?

- Urahara. Neked is jönnöd kell. Rukiának és a többieknek szükségük van a segítségedre. Különben meg, csak pár napig, amíg a fiam új erőre kap - válaszolt csöndesebben a férfi. Még csevegtek pár dologról, majd némán átsétált a nappaliba, ahol Ichigo már mélyen aludt. Ha most megint felébreszti, tutira kikészül tőle és elintézi magának, hogy üvöltözzön vele.

_Inkább megvárom, míg Yuzu hazaér_, gondolta fáradtan és felment az emeletre, ahol halkan sírva fakadt.

**Soul Societyban**

Rukia fáradtan ült le a Kuchiki-ház udvarának közepén várakozó fához. Kurotsuchi Kapitány "nem ért rá ilyen piti kis dolgokkal foglalkozni", ahogy Unohana Kapitány is nagyon elfoglalt volt. Ichigo vérében volt a shinigamik ereje, de ez valahogy össze volt kapcsolva az emberi testével. Azzal, hogy az emberi test meghalt, Ichigónak a reiatsu forrása is kiapadt, elpusztult. Hogy lehet egy félig shinigami és félig embernek ilyen komolyan bonyolult felépítése és szervezete?

Karin csöndesen csatlakozott hozzá, ő is csak a cseresznyefáról lassan lehulló szirmokat nézegette. Követte a szirmok minden rezzenését, ahogy a szél csak egy kicsit mozdul meg, de már megváltozik a szirom úti célja. Mindannyian belefáradtak ebbe az egészbe. Előbb Uraharához kellett volna menniük. Ha Urahara nem segít, senki más nem fogja támogatni az akciójukat.

- Hiányzik Ichi-nii - vallotta be szomorkásan Karin. Nem szokta megbánni azokat, amiket mondott, de ezúttal tényleg nagyon szégyellte magát. Úgy kifakadt és megítélte a betegeskedő bátyját, aki egész életében védelmezni és gondoskodni próbált róluk. Könny szökött ki szeméből és csorgott le arcán. Rukia bánatosan átölelte a vállát, Karin félénken viszonozta. Szorosan lehunyt szemhéjai lassan felemelkedtek és az égen egy fekete ponton akadtak meg sötétszínű íriszei. Egyre jobban közeledett hozzájuk, ezzel a formáját is könnyedén ki tudta venni. Egy lepke. Halványkék aura gyengéden ölelték át a szárnyakat, a kecses mozdulatokat.

- Egy... Pokol Lepke? - suttogta akadozó nyelvvel, mire Rukia is érdeklődően fordult a szárnyát verdeső lepkéhez. Már érezte ezt az aurát. Határozottan emlékszik, hogy melyik lélekből áramlott ez a hangulat. Karin kíváncsian nyújtotta ki ujját, mire a lepke kissé hevesebb szárnyrebbenésekkel leszállt a mutatóujjára. Különös érzés öntötte el szívét. Mintha két erős kar gyengéden átölelte volna és egyre jobban magához vonta egy testhez. Gondoskodás, szeretet, védelmezés...

- I-Ichi-nii? - a lepke nevére hallgatva repült át orrára. Olyan gyönyörűen és elragadóan mozgott! Ahogy a szélbe belekapott gyenge és érzékeny szárnyaiba, a szirmok megpördülnek körülötte...

Karin minden mozdulatát megdermesztette, nehogy valamilyen kárt tegyen a kis teremtményben, amiben bátyja lelke kuporgott.

- Ichigo nem gondolod, hogy le kéne szállnod a húgodról? - fűzte keresztbe mellkasán Rukia a karjait, mire a lepke csilingelő hangot hallatva a levegőbe emelkedett. Kuncog? Vagy csak szórakozik az egészen? Két szárnyából higanyként folyt ki valamilyen csepp, ezzel együtt kezdett halványodni a teste. A vakító fénytől Karin nem látta pontosan mi történik, de a következő pillanatban Ichigo térdelt előtte. A shinigami egyenruha jellegű fehér öltözék lazán lógott rajta, miközben megkönnyebbült mosollyal felemelkedett.

- Ichi-nii! - fakadt sírva Karin, napok óta most először igazán szeretetteljesen kiejtette bátyja becenevét. A narancshajú fiú aggodalmasan ölelte át, miközben próbált az Élők Világában történt eseményekre visszaemlékezni. Mintha egy rémálom lenne, amiből egyetlen apró részletet sem képes kivenni. Nem emlékezett semmire, csak a fájdalomra és testben megélt kínokra. Kíváncsian meredt sajgó mellkasára. Még mindig csorgott belőle a vér.

_Ööö... mennyi idő telt el a halálom napja óta? És Karin hogy kerül Soul Societyba... mellesleg miért voltam megint Pokol Lepkében?_, gondolta sután, miközben tekintetével tanácsot kért a hollófekete hajú shinigamitól. Tényleg nem emlékezett semmire se. Néhai éles és tompa hangok, vakítóan fényes és vak sötétség tömege tolongott elméjében. Egészen megijesztette Karin reakciója. Karin... olyan régen nem sírt.

- Egészen idegesítő vagy ilyenkor Ichigo! Úgy bámulsz, mint akinek fogalma sincs miről van szó - csóválta fejét rosszallóan a shinigami lány.

- Akkor most beletrafáltál a dolgok közepébe, mert tényleg fogalmam sincs, mi történt! - mutatott sebesült mellkasára fintorogva. - Mennyi ideje vagyok Soul Societyban?

Karin és Rukia tanácstalanul nézett össze. Most csak Ichigo próbálja őket szivatni a sok kiabálás és rikácsolás után vagy tényleg mindenről lemaradt? A hátuk mögött csöndesen köhintett egyet valaki. Ichigo dermedt arckifejezéssel (csak tudná miért dermedt) fordult hátra és nézett szembe Uraharával. Ingerült borzongás futott végig a gerincén, ahogy a szomorú barna szemekbe nézett. Valamivel össze tudta kötni elméjében a jelenlétét és a belőle kiváltott reakcióját, de az isten szerelmére se akart eszébe jutni, hogy mihez!

Újabb hangok sértették meg érzékeny fülét. Yuzu rohant keresztül a Kuchiki-ház patak és tavacskája fölötti hídon és kapaszkodott Ichigo másik lábába. Mind a ketten hangosan zokogni, nevetni és sikoltozni kezdtek.

_Most meg..._, Ichigo tanácstalanul fogadta az öleléseket. Hirtelen egy súlyos kéz landolt a vállain. Ingerült morgás szakadt fel torkából, miközben elugrott mindenkitől, kiszakítva magát testvérei gyengéd öleléseikből. Apja állt mögötte megbántott és kissé dühödt szemekkel. Miért reagált ilyen hevesen az apja érintésére? Mi történt vele?

Látták a bronzbarna íriszekben kavargó tehetetlenséget és ez igazán szívfacsaró volt. Ichigo úgy cselekedett, ahogy az elmúlt három hónapban, de ezúttal nem tudatosan és nem is önszántából. Félt. Minden porcikája aprókat remegett, de nem csak a félelemtől; a dühtől is, ami kiszámíthatatlanul vonta uralma alá és irányították mozdulatait. Végül a fiú zavarodottan lazította el elméjében sikoltozó izmait és egyenesedett fel.

- Én akkor... megyek és alszom egy keveset - intett a háta mögé és már sarkon is fordult, hogy magukra hagyja a szeretteinek egy részét. Némán belépett a Kuchiki-ház egy szobájába, amit (előzőleg is) neki jelöltek ki. Bármikor visszatérhetett, ha akart és pihenhetett. Rettentően fáradtnak és kialvatlannak érezte magát, még sem volt képes nyugalomra bírni tudatát. Bőre viszketett az érintéstől való undortól és gondolattól, hogy le kell mosnia apja nyomát a bőréről! Viszketett, perzselte és férgek mászkáltak húsán, forogtak egyik irányból a másikba. Mellkasát csillapíthatatlan düh és szánalom fogta el, öklendezni akart, mégis minden pihegés után magába szorította az ingert.

Hallotta, ahogy a szobájának ajtaját elhúzzák és csöndesen visszatolják a helyére. Ijedten dermedt meg és hunyta le szemhéját szorosan. Végtagjai fáradtan zsibbadtak el, de ő még sem mozdult meg. Várakozott, hátha történik valami.

- Ne tegyél úgy, mintha aludnál, Ichigo - sóhajtott fel szigorúan Rukia. Tehetetlenül lazította el izmait, de továbbra sem terelte tekintetét a shinigami lányra. A jelenléte is már csak ingerültséget váltott ki belőle. _Bárcsak emlékeznék..._, gondolta növekvő dühvel. Rukia gyengéden megérintette a vállát, azonban Ichigo csakugyan, mint régen kegyetlenül megragadta kezét és szorongatni kezdte. Ujjpercei ropogtak, mégis érzéketlenül bámult a barátja meggyötört arcára.

_Küzd. Küzd a vággyal, hogy bántson. Miért érzed úgy, hogy bántanod kell minket, Ichigo?_, gondolta oldalra billentett a fejjel és meredt a fásult, bronzbarna íriszekbe. Lassan csillapodott a fiú zihálása és leejtette a lány kezét. Bűntudatosan húzódott el a shinigamitól, a mélykék és csalódott íriszek megvető pillantásaitól. Megvetette és gyűlölte őt, amiért így eltaszította magától, pedig csak meg akarta érinteni. Meg tudta érteni... mégis fájt neki, égette a mellkasát, a sebét és azt a rengeteg újat, amit nem tudott, hogy hol szerzett.

- Megérinthetem az arcod, Ichigo? - meredt szomorkásan az érzelmek áradatától megkínzott arcra, ami egykoron még egy boldog és makacs fiúé volt, de mostanra eltorzult. Meghalt. Látta, ahogy elsápad a hallottakon és még az eddigieknél is ellenségesebben húzódik el a közeléből. - Csak megérintem. Nem csinálok vele semmit - próbálta bíztatni, azonban Ichigo valahol az őrület határain állt. El sem tudta képzelni mennyire.

Hallani a megvető és szánakozó hangot, ami a lány torkából bújt elő. Tépdeste bőrét. Hogy azt kívánja belseje legmélyén, hogy ő szenvedjen és kínlódjon, fulldokoljon a vérében! Karmok vájtak belső szerveibe és cibálták elő helyeikről, kóstolt bele mindenbe a lány és marta belé a mérget. Venom csörgedezett ereiben.

- Ne merészelj a közelembe jönni, kurva! - vicsorgott Ichigo a végtelenségig eltorzítva lényét. Hangja természetellenesen mély és kétélűvé vált, mint a visszhang vagy, mintha két személy pontosan ugyanabban a pillanatban mondanák, pontosan ugyanazt. Most mit tegyen? Ichigonak ezúttal nem voltak fájdalmai... vagyis nem tudott róluk. Másképpen el nem tudta képzelni mi üthetett Ichigoba oly hirtelen.

- Kérlek... - fulladt el a hangja, de a fiú nem is akarta meghallgatni.

- Tűnj innen _Shinigami_! Tűnj el a szemem elől kibaszott Shinigami! - üvöltött rá teli torokból, mire Isshin és Urahara egyszerre rontottak a szobába. Ijedten rántották hátra Rukiát és meredtek meggyötörten remegő fiúra, aki mozdulni se bírt, hogy félelmében vagy a dühében, nem tudták eldönteni.

- Mi történt Ichigóval? - kérdezte tehetetlenül a fekete hajú lány. - Mi történik vele, Urahara? - fordult magyarázatért Uraharához, de ő egyelőre nem tudott mit feltételezni. Már rengeteg válasz lapult a tarsolyában, de akkor és ott nem tudta melyiket kéne előhúznia. A legvalószínűbb talán...

- Bocsáss meg, fiam - sóhajtotta fáradtan Isshin és még mielőtt Ichigo bármihez kezdhetett volna, az egyik zsebéből előkapott egy tűt, benne rengeteg nyugtatóval, ami minden bizonnyal két napra kiüti. Utálta a gondolatot, hogy használatba kellett vennie. A tű könnyedén átszúrta a megfeszült nyakon. A fiú még egy ideig morgott és káromkodott, majd lassan, de elaludt. Óvatosan lefektették a matracra és gondoskodóan ráterítették a takarót.

- Kurosaki-san igazat mondott, mikor azt vallotta, hogy semmire se emlékszik. Ez... nagyon nem jó - ráncolta homlokát Urahara. Rukia aggodalmában ott helyben képes lett volna megfojtani a boltost és üvöltözni vele. Még hogy nem jó? Nem, ez valóban nem jó, egészen pontosan jobban hasonlít ez az egész egy nagy kibaszásra! Ha ez az egész egy rémálom, hát reméli, hogy hamar felébred, mert már egészen közel áll az ájuláshoz!

- Azért küldtük Soul Societyba Kurosaki-sant, hogy a lelke új erőre kapjon az Élők Világában töltött pár hónap után, de ehelyett a lelke még komolyabb és súlyosabb hanyatlásra folyamodott.

- Ez mit jelent? - ráncolta szemöldökét Isshin. Urahara sietősen akart kitérni a válasz elől, ezért inkább hazudott tudatlan barátjának. Habár ha igazán Shinigami Kapitányként állna itt és nem elvakult apaként tudná a választ magától is.

- N-nem tudom.

- Tudsz segíteni rajta?

- Szükségem lenne a Hougyokura.

- Az. Az Aizennél van - vicsorgott undorodva Isshin, miközben tehetetlen és haldokló fiára meredt. Erre sosem hajlana... sosem akarná, hogy fia megtegye vagy megtegyék ezt a fiával... bárkiről is lenne szó!

- Mindent megpróbálok, Isshin, de nem biztos, hogy _én_ tudok segíteni rajta. Soul Society nem hajlamos segítséget adni, mert nem gondolják úgy, hogy ez rájuk tartozna. Rengeteg lélek meghal ugyanilyen balesetekben, ezért logikus a cselekedetük. Ezt neked is tudnod kell. Ichigo jelenleg nem több egy egyszerű ho... léleknél - botlott meg az utolsó szónál a nyelve, azonban a többiek mit sem hallottak ebből.

- Egy egyszerű lélek, aki megmentette Kuchik Rukia életét. Egy egyszerű lélek, akinek volt annyi mersze, hogy rámutasson Soul Society hatalmas hibáira és elvakultságára.

- Igen, Isshin. Ez Kurosaki Ichigo volt. Helyettes Shinigamiként. Jelenleg egy lelket látunk, aki Kurosaki Ichigo nyomába se ér. Minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy segíthessek rajta, de... egyáltalán nem biztos a javulás - takarta el legyezőjével az arcát. Isshin tanácstalanul sóhajtott fel és meredt a hollófekete hajú lányra, ki mindeddig némán hallgatta a felnőttek beszélgetéseit, figyelte a nem túl békésen, de már nyugodtnak mondható fiú arcát. Olykor-olykor megrándul, aztán újra ellazul egy izom.

Azokat a rettegő és gyűlölködő szemeket sosem fogja elfelejteni...


End file.
